


Loving Embrace

by LostBear



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Ahmanet cares so much for you, Ancient Egypt, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Not asked for but here you go, One Shot, Reader-Insert, and vagueness, forgive any mistakes for it, i just really wanted to see a Ahmanet get with reader, im writing this at 3 am, its 3 am dude, she would do anything for you, very little research was put in, very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBear/pseuds/LostBear
Summary: You and Ahmanet being very gay and Pharaoh Menephtre making a brief announcement before leaving his daughter to be extra af with the love of her life.Before second wife comes into play...so Princess Ahmanet is still officially heir and wants you as her Queen ;)  but Ahmanets dad doesn't know her plans...yet :0





	Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see if anyone else would like to imagine getting cute and romantic with Ahmanet, nobody asked for it but I delivered ;)

Princess Ahmanet x F!Reader  
\--  
Hot sand rushed across the dunes, it made a brave attempt to scratch your eyes even from where you stood but you turned your face away away.  
You were standing in a room that had an open area to see the land and it's people, the room itself spoke of wealth, but you weren't alone.  
As your face was turned you took in the sight of the beautiful woman, from her black hair to her soulful amber eyes as she drank in your form instead of the landscape.  
Trailing your (e/c) eyes down to her lips, they were pulled up in a smirk at your staring, "(y/n), my love, you're not listening to me."  
You couldn't help but smile at her, "Ahmanet, your beauty is distracting me" you tease, cupping her cheek as her smirk shifts to a soft smile.  
Your smile. Just for your eyes.  
Ahmanet's hand covers yours before pulling it away, placing a soft kiss onto your curled fingers.  
"(Y/n), how am I to feel when a goddess tells me that she finds me distracting, when she glows with perfection?" Ahmanet purred leaning impossibly closer to you.  
You laugh softly, "then I would say you've gone mad from being out in the sun for far too long" you brushed your nose gently against hers, foreheads touching.  
"If I have gone mad to be able to see you, then I am happy and will spend my days wandering the sands" Ahmanet breathed out airily, her lips met yours gently.  
Your eyes fluttered close as your princess pulled you into her arms, your embrace looking as if Ahmanet were trying to force your bodies to become one.  
Ahmanet licked your bottom lip, you gave in opening your mouth, unable to deny your beautiful love anything.  
Her tongue tasted of the pomegranate they had eaten earlier, Ahmanet wasn't rough as she kissed you but she demanded your full attention, to know you were hers and she was yours.  
Pulling away for air, you sighed looking into Ahmanet's gold like eyes, the love you felt made you smile causing her to smile at you.  
"I love you" you whispered softly trailing your hands against flowing fabric to rest on her hips as she peppers kisses like falling stars across your face.  
"I love you so very much, (y/n). I would do anything for you" Ahmanet whispered across throat just as soft but no less meaningful setting your heart racing.  
Ahmanet laughing lightly as her lips were pressed against your throat feeling your heart racing.  
She had meant those words, she spoke from deep in her soul where Ahmanet knew she would do unspeakable things for (y/n), if only you'd ask.  
You both pulled apart quickly as the door slowly opened, putting a close but unassuming distance between each other as they saw Ahmanets father come in with a few of his normal guards.  
You dropped to a bow, he may be your love’s father but he was still the Pharaoh.  
Pharoah Menephtre spared you a glance, he knew his heir was fond of a girl of her age, he would need to keep a careful eye on you.  
Ahmanet met her father’s eye when it finally left her lovers bowed form, internally she was cautious of what her father thought of (y/n).  
She loved her father and wanted him to see how worthy (y/n) is, for when Ahmanet became Pharaoh with (y/n) as her Queen.  
More so how she felt utterly unworthy to be loved by such a soft woman, she thought to herself.  
"I will be taking a second wife, my daughter" Pharaoh Menephtre spoke not even bothering to send his daughters little trinket away when she would just return and have Ahmanet tell her.  
Ahmanet went rigid, her thoughts a sand storm, "I am still heir to become Pharaoh, even if another child were to be born? You promised me." Her voice soft but held an undeniable undercut, challenging.  
You moved closer to Ahmanet subtly in support, your head bowed to keep from meeting Pharaoh Menephtre eyes.  
"You are still my heir. That will not change as I have promised" he reassured before turning away from her.  
"That is all I needed to say, she will be introduced to you by next sunrise."  
Pharaoh Menephtre left taking his guards with him, the door closing behind them leaving a silence.  
Ahmanet touched your head making you stand back up, "Ahmanet?" You touched her arm as she let out a loud breath.  
"I am unsure how to feel of father marrying another woman but I had feared my destiny had been taken from me. But I am glad that he came to assure me that I am still heir."  
Ahmanet smiled at you, and you smiled back at how relieved she was.  
"You will be my Queen when I am Pharaoh?" Her hand lying on the middle of your back leading you to a nearby couch, she laid down pulling you close to her.  
“I would shower you in gifts, gold and exotic food, whatever your heart's desire” Ahmanet listed as her fingers trailed up and down your back, gentle against the flowing outfit she had gifted you, it pleased her that you were wearing it.  
The sun finally resting its harsh waves as the sun began setting you cuddled closer into her protective hold, as if to shield you from the world.  
Your faces were so close, you could see the different shades of brown and yellow mixing in her loving eyes.  
"I can see myself no where else but at your side, my love. I need no gift but your love and embrace" you spoke with such conviction that Ahmanet smiled softly, once again promising to herself she would do anything to keep you in her arms.  
She would work harder to become the leader her people needed and the person that could protect you, cherish you like you deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I wrote this @ 3 am so its not the best but it isn't the worse lol  
> Anyways I may post more one shots (separate of course) of Ahmanet and reader ;))  
> Kudos and comment if y'all are down for that idea.


End file.
